warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fallendes Blatt
(Fallen Leaves) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Geschwister: Gefährtin: |Familiem=Gebrochener Schatten Singender Stein Unbekannte Katzen Distelblatt |lebend=''Fluss der Finsternis'' |verstorben=''Fluss der Finsternis, Lange Schatten, Sign of the Moon, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope'' |erwähnt=''Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit}} '''Fallendes Blatt' (Original: Fallen Leaves) ist ein junger, dürrer, schlanker, gold-weißer Kater mit geschmeidigem Fell, kräftigen Schultern, einer weißen Schnauze, kleinen Pfoten und grünen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Fluss der Finsternis :Er spricht erstmals im Prolog mit einer Katze. Er will eine Scharfkralle werden, denn er ist noch eine Weichpfote. Er ist der älteste Sohn seiner Mutter und somit der erste, der die Chance hat, zur Scharfkralle zu werden. Obwohl er von einer Katze gewarnt worden ist, sagt er zu Stein, dass der Himmel klar wäre und somit kein Regen zu befürchtern wäre. Er fragt Stein, welchen Weg die Katzen gewählt hätten, die nicht mehr wieder gekommen wären. Stein jedoch darf es nicht sagen, weshalb Fallendes Blatt den Weg wählt, der leicht nach oben geht. :Häherpfote sieht ihn in einem seiner Träume. Fallendes Blatt nimmt Häherpfote jedoch nicht wahr. Er läuft in die Tunnel, die danach vom Regen überflutet werden. Panisch versucht er einen Ausweg zu finden, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Er ruft Häherpfote, den er jetzt zum ersten Mal bemerkt hat, zu, er solle ihn retten. In den Tunneln ertrinkt er, was Häherpfote anfangs nicht glauben kann. Immer wieder sucht er in seinen Träumen nach Fallendes Blatt. :Später, als die WindClan-Jungen verschwunden sind und Häherpfote, Distelpfote und Löwenpfote die Idee haben, sie könnten in den Tunneln sein, und dabei auf Windpfote und Heidepfote treffen, sieht Häherpfote Fallendes Blatt wieder, allerdings ist er der Einzige, der ihn sehen kann. Fallendes Blatt zeigt Häherpfote erst den Weg zu den Jungen, und führt sie dann aus den Tunneln heraus bis in die Höhle. Dort verlässt er sie, mit den Worten, dass er die Tunnel noch nicht verlassen könne. :Es stellt sich heraus, dass Fallendes Blatt seit seinem Tod in den Tunneln umherstreift und sich deshalb so gut auskennt. Verbannt :Häherpfote erinnert sich daran, wie er mit Fallendes Blatt in seinen Träumen fast ertrunken ist. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Häherpfote denkt an ihn und seine Clan-Gefährten, als er am See bei seinem Stock ist. Lange Schatten :Fallendes Blatt tritt auf, als Häherpfote wieder in den Tunneln ist. Er sagt Häherpfote, dass er sehr einsam ist, und ob er nicht bei ihm bleiben möchte, doch Häherpfote sagt, dass er keine Zeit hat, da sie kranke Katzen im Clan haben. Als Häherpfote die Tunnel verlässt, ist in seinem Gesicht Qual zu erkennen, weil er Fallendes Blatt hat verlassen müssen. :Als er aus den Tunneln geht, fühlt er Katzen bei sich, die die Vorfahren vom Stamm sind. Sie gratulieren ihm, eine Scharfkralle zu sein, und nennen ihn ''Schwinge des Hähers. Gebrochener Schatten ist traurig, dass Fallendes Blatt es nicht geschafft hat. :Später wird bekannt, dass Fallendes Blatts Eltern Gebrochener Schatten und Singender Stein sind. }} Sonstiges *In der Originalversion der Bücher ist er rot-weiß. *In ''Fluss der Finsternis wird er einmal mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen beschrieben. Quellen en:Fallen Leavesfi:Fallen Leaves Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Ur-Katzen Kategorie:Weichpfote Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere